Behind The Wall
by SenaKD
Summary: A story about Draco and his mother's untimely but expected death.This is a complete story.Enjoy


A/N: This story is based on the song "Behind The Wall" by Tracy Chapman. I don't own the Harry Potter things only the plot.

Behind The Wall

_"Last night I heard the screaming, loud voices behind the wall, another sleepless night for me it won't do no good to call the police always come late if they come at all"_

The young teenage boy lay in his bed, listening to "them" fight again, in the room next to him, "they" had always done it, and as far back as he could remember.

About stupid things, like "she" left a book out of place or didn't cook dinner on time when "she" was pregnant with his sister. "They" fought about money and even him.

He hated it when "they" fought, he would hide in his bedroom and turn up his music, well he did before "he", smashed it.

He wanted to run away sometimes; just so he didn't have to hear his parents fight the way "they" did every night. Why did "they" even get married? I think it was just expected of "them".

_"Last night I heard the screaming, loud voices behind the wall, another sleepless night for me it won't do no good to call the police always come late if they come at all"_

"She" lost that baby, my little sister. "He" hit her hard in the stomach. "She" lay coughing on the floor as "he" stormed out of the room. "She" hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"She" hadn't really wanted the baby anyway. But the boy called the magical law enforcement officer. They always came too late she had recovered and "she" would never say what "He" did. If they came at all.

Draco helped his mother up off the ground; there was blood all over the floor. He helped "her" clean it up and he put "her" in the shower.

"_And when they arrive, they say they can't interfere with domestic affairs between a man and his wife and as they walk out the door the tears welled up in her eyes"._

When they got there "she" seemed fine, a little busied but not to bad, they said there was nothing they could do to help it was between Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"She" stood strong in front of the police. And as they walked out the door, Draco saw tears welling up in "her'' eyes "she'' really wanted to be safe but ''she'' felt ''she'' couldn't bring ''herself'' to tell the police what was happening.

How could "she" betray ''her'' family and get a devource what would ''her'' family and ''his'' family think of ''her''. And leaving Draco without a father, what if he might not even want to stay with "her".

The world seemed very grim for ''her'' at the moment. There was really nothing Draco could do. It would just be the same forever. And he would be alone.

"_Last night I heard the screaming, then a silence that chilled my soul, prayed that I was dreaming when saw the ambulance on the road"_

He lay once again, listening to his parents fight. This was always the time when he felt most alone in the world, if the police couldn't help then who would.

The voices got louder behind the wall. He wished he were anywhere but there. "She" screamed. And Draco sat up. A thud. Draco stomach sunk into his feet.

What had happen? He got up and ran to the door. It was blocked. Oh damn where was his wand when he needed it. Oh in the kitchen, how could he be so stupid?

All he could do was wait. Soon he heard the ambulance. He ran to the window, and prayed he was dreaming. He pinched himself this couldn't be happening.

Ouch, he was awake. The muggle from down the road had heard the scream and ran to get help. He got up and banged on the door. " Hello, someone let me out"

He heard scraping as a heavy object was pulled away from the door. It opened. The old lady he knew from down the road but had never spoken to before, was there.

" _And the police man said I'm here to keep the peace, will the crowed disperse, I think we could all use some sleep."_

A policeman caught Draco as he saw, a lumpy blanket lying on the floor. He fell to his knees; he knew what was under that blanket.

Tears welled in eyes as he walked on his knees over to "her''. He lifted the blanket,

Tears now poured from him.

A devoted wife and his mother. Narssia Malfoy. Was dead. His father was gone. He wouldn't come back now he had done this.

Draco was all alone now. But was he ever not. ''They'' didn't love him anyway. Did ''they''?

"_Last night I heard the screaming, loud voices behind the wall, another sleepless night for me it won't do no good to call the police always come late if they come at all"_


End file.
